Sweet
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: una llamada inesperada,deseo verte siempre feliz, siempre…sin importar como, ahora soy parte de ti - sasunaru


_wiiiiiii xD regrese, al sasunaru aun no entiendo porque siempre se me ocurren estos FF en la noche ¬w¬ juu, weno espero que les guste n_n ne?? dejen review =O!_

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Oo Sweet oO**_

-¿siempre estarás a mi lado? ttebayo

-Si siempre lo estaré, nunca te dejare…nunca mas…

"quisiera esto durase para siempre, quisiera siempre estar a tu lado y no separarme ningún momento de ti…."

-nee…Sasuke, de veras te extrañe…-el el rubio llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de su novio aferrándose fuertemente hacia el, su rostro lo recostó en su pecho, es feliz.

"es tan calido, siempre quise tenerte cerca de mí"

-yo también te extrañe, demasiado…-sonrió posando su rostro en la cabeza del rubio, su delicioso aroma a canela le encantaba al pelinegro, amaba ese olor tan especial en Naruto.

-Te amo…-susurró lento el ojiazul, levantando la mirada sus ojos como el mar, observaban detenidamente al pelinegro quien sonreía tiernamente, no dijo nada, solo lo observaba fijamente como grabando ese rostro tan dulce, en su memoria.-Te amo…-pronuncio el Uchiha, dándole un tierno, calido, beso en la frente al rubio, que inmediatamente todo su rostro se torno de color rojo.

OosasunaruoO

Un accidente, un herido, dolor, angustia, tristeza, todo en un solo día, el teléfono sonó, una llamada cambio su vida…

"te amo"

Resonaba en su mente ¿Cómo es que podía pasar esto? ¿Cómo es que sucedió? ¿Por qué él?, Naruto…

El azabache corrió hacia el hospital, sollozando aún no creía que él…estaba herido…

Llego apresurado, corrió a buscar información, desesperado, angustiado ¿Qué podría hacer él? ¿Que es lo que debía hacer?, su desesperación llamaba la atención tanto así que fue atendido más rápido que los demás

"No quiero que estés así, deseo…deseo a ver sido yo…"

El doctor encargado de él, lo dirigió rápido hacía el cuarto del hospitalizado, una vez abierta la puerta lo vio a él, echado en la cama, con una prenda blanca, estaba vendado, sus ojos, unos de sus brazos y una pierna. Él pelinegro se quedó paralizado al observar la escena, quería tirarse a sus brazos, quería llorar, quería besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello

- ¿Qué? Dígame…-volteo rápido observando al doctor calmado, sus ojos llorosos y brillantes por las lagrimas que aún no brotaban- dígame, que estará bien…-sus labios temblaban, sus manos hacían puño lleno de rabia, y dolor .espero la respuesta

-solo cálmate, él estará bien pero…-dijo preocupado observando unos apuntes que llevaba en su cuadernillo

- ¿pero que? –pregunto preocupado

- necesita un donante de cornea, si no quedará ciego…su vista fue dañada con el vidrio del auto, al parecer calló directo a su rostro…-habló serio

- ….

-esperaremos un donante…-el ojinegro agachó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo –no busque más…yo…yo seré quien le done…

"solo quiero verte bien, quiero que estés bien, quiero estar a tu lado, espere mucho por esto y no dejaré que te alejes de mi de ninguna forma, no quiero verte triste, no quiero verte mal quiero ver esa sonrisa tan alegre, con que me haces feliz…Naruto"

El doctor se sorprendió a tal ofrecimiento, y con una sonrisa dijo: de acuerdo sígueme….

Llegó al operación uno al costado del otro, el pelinegro observaba a su amado postrado en la cama, sin hablar sin decir nada, dormía aún sin saber lo que sucedía…

Una tierna sonrisa, le regaló dejándose llevar por la anestesia…Te amo…

OosasunaruoO

Ha pasado unos días, el doctor quito el vendaje al rubio él estaba nervioso, abrió lentamente los ojos sin apuro y con un poco de dolor

-bien, perfecto estas mejor solo trata de no ver la luz del sol que fácilmente te lastimaría…-dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa

-gracias, pero aún no me dijo quien fue el donante…-pregunto curioso –quisiera darle las gracias, me hizo muy feliz, es bueno ver de nuevo

-no podré decirte quien fue, se que muy prono te enteraras…con permiso-se retiró del cuarto del rubio, dejando una duda en él….

"¿Sasuke? donde esta sasuke estos días solo escuchaba su voz, pero quisiera poder verlo de nuevo, lo extraño"

Entró el pelinegro a la habitación con un ojo vendado, y una sonrisa de felicidad

-¿Sasuke? Que te sucedió…-pregunto el rubio, asustado. Sentado en la cama blanca

-digamos que solo, quería verte feliz-sonrió, mientras se acercaba a él

-Sa…Sas...Sasuke, acaso tu – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Porque? –llevó su mano a su rostro limpiado cada lagrima derramada, el pelinegro se acercó tomando su rostro, fino y suave.

Entreabrió los labios mientras se acerca al rubio que no paraba de llorar, depositando un pequeño calido beso.

-Porque….Te amo- volvió a sonreír, mientras abrazaba al rubio quien no paraba de llorar…

"Esto es lo que deseo, deseo verte siempre feliz, siempre….sin importar como, ahora soy parte de ti, y aunque parezca tonto eso me hace feliz…Naruto"

**FIN**

* * *

_bien bien xD un drabble, me gusto escribirlo y espero que les haya gustado leerlo u_u ahhhh....bueno n_n espero sus review *o* (kiero kiero review jejeje) y gracias por leer !!_


End file.
